


In my other world

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: All things are different in two possible worlds that harbor a cannibal killer and his loves.





	

Her name is Clarice in the other world; she has blonde hair and an itchy trigger finger. Her hands wrap around his neck, and he gasps with pain.

*  
In this world she is not so serene, more severe. Her name is Alana and he wraps his hands around her slender neck as he comes, and spills in her honeyed void.  
Alana gasps and he lets her go, lets her live.  
For now.

 

*  
Will is shattered, a drunk with a broken soul in the other world. He has no dogs, and only lives to float on a whiskey sea.  
His wife and son left and he has no living friends.

*  
In this world Will has a scar on his face, a few new dogs and a husband who loves him.  
A husband who kills with him, and who blackened his soul to get him here.  
Will smiles as he kills innocent and guilty alike.  
He’s broken and yet whole beside his devil of choice.

*  
Clarice/Alana wakes in both worlds and gasps, and she closes her eyes against the light.  
In one world she feels Margot’s hand on her shoulder, waiting for their son to wake. In the other she wears emeralds to the opera as she plots murder with her spouse.

*  
In both worlds Hannibal has a beautiful spouse he can dress and kill with, that he helped shape into perfection, a creature of his own making that sometimes eludes his conscious manipulations. He is a willful god, and mankind is easily tempted but he needs it to live, to remain human.

*  
Both worlds are real, and both worlds are false.  
The footsteps of the devil echo in the palace of your mind.


End file.
